


Flashing those eyes like highway signs

by orphan_account



Series: Newtmas, brought to you by songs I love [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Times, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Smut, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Memories, newt fell asleep, thomas remembers a few moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Newt fell asleep in their car and Thomas is left alone with his thoughts and the memories they made together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing those eyes like highway signs

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is "Is there somewhere" by Halsey and I recommend to listen to it while reading  
> Leave a comment if you have a suggestion!

The traffic lights flash past their car window. Heavy rain falls from the dark clouds above the city and soaks the streets. Thomas sits in his car, the radio plays silently in the background and almost drowns out the sound of the drumming of the raindrops against the metal. He looks to his right and smiles at the sleeping boy in the passenger seat. Newt’s curls are messy and he looks so peaceful as he snores quietly in a steady rhythm. They just came back from a Teresa’s birthday party and Newt fell asleep the first twenty minutes on the road. The brunette boy glances now and then at his boyfriend and he still wonders how he can look so beautiful without even trying.

Halsey’s soft voice plays through the speakers.

 **“You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room,**  
**flashing those eyes like highway signs.**  
**Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder.**  
**I just wanna feel your lips against my skin.”**

_Thomas watched Newt. He watched the blond boy as he danced through their shared penthouse. The city lights shone through the glass wall and gave the dark room a pretty atmosphere. “Tooooommy! Dance with meeee!”He grabbed Thomas’ hand and pulled him in. The brunette boy giggled as he put his hands on his lover’s hips. Newt rested his arms on Thomas’ shoulders and they stared in each other’s eyes as they moved together to the slow music. Newt’s eyes were basically sparkling with adoration and excitement. Thomas could get lost in them forever. His cheeks were slightly coloured pink. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he remembered, that the boy in front of him, the boy who had his arms around his neck, was all his. He doesn’t have to share him with anyone. Not with Minho, not with Teresa, not with Alby. He leaned forward and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. Not lustful, just a caring gesture. As he pulled away, he laid his head on his shoulders and whispered a soft “I love you Newt” into the boy’s ear. He smiles widely and nuzzled his face in Thomas’ hair. “I love you too Tommy. So much.” This was the first time Newt said it back._

**„White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life.** **You told me this is right where it begins.** **But your lips hang heavy underneath me.** **And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me.“**

_„T-tommy“, the blond moaned quietly and squeezed his eyes shut as he bucked his hips to meet Thomas’. He took a moment to appreciate the blond angel underneath him. His hair was a mess, his mouth was slightly open and pretty sounds came from it. A blanked covered them both and the moon outside lighted the room with a sleepy atmosphere. They moved slowly against each other and Thomas covered Newt’s neck with love bites. “You look beautiful Newt” he breathed out and leaned down to kiss his chest. He never wanted to stop kissing the boy who squirmed under him in pleasure. He never wanted to stop caressing his body. He never wanted to stop learning about the boy he just met an hour ago in a small bar down the street. He wanted his soul, he wanted his mind, he wanted to give this boy the world and the overwhelming feeling to be loved, which was crazy despite the fact he just got to know him but Thomas was sure he didn’t want anyone else. It drove him insane. But all of this didn’t matter because he was there and in the heat of the moment he didn’t care for anything else. He gave the blond a few more thrusts and pushed him over the edge. Soft moaning filled the room and suddenly it was over. He fell down on Newts chest and didn’t move. Then he got up and cleaned the worn out boy. Thomas didn’t sleep that night. He was to busy staring at the blonds back._

**„I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go.**  
**Is there somewhere you can meet me?**  
**'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings.**  
**And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing.“**

_The stars shone bright over their heads. Newt sat in Thomas lap on a picnic blanket and stared at the sky. The brunette had his arms around his lover’s torso. Their hands intertwined. “Do you see the star signs?” the blond asked him. “No, where are they?” He pointed to a few constellations which didn’t make sense to Thomas at all but he listened to him anyway and smiled fondly at how much passion Newt put in astronomy. The blond sighed. “It’s crazy isn’t it? I mean we’re here, on earth. We’re just a tiny planet in a gigantic universe, yet we feel so important, when we could get destroyed in a minute if destiny decides that we’re not worth it anymore. Or maybe we destroy ourselves on our own planet and the human’s race intelligence would be the reason we failed at keeping our lives up.” He stared into the distance and remained silent. Thomas thought a while about this. “We could die at any given moment, you’re right. But wouldn’t that make every single moment living special? We are tiny yeah, but so is the moon, yet he has a big impact for us.” He smiles. “You are tiny, yet you made a big impact in my life and honestly, if faith thinks I’m going to start worrying about the end yet, than it can suck it.” He hugs him tighter. “You’re my sun and moon and all my stars”, he sang jokingly. Newt slapped his arm but couldn’t hide the fond smile which spread on his face. They sat there for a while until Thomas fell asleep and Newt carried him to the car and drove him home._

**„You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry.**  
**Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see.**  
**And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain.**  
**And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same.“**

_Thomas was on the verge of crying. His head felt dizzy and his stomach turned around. Newt whipped his tears and stormed out the door. “Fuck” he screamed after the blond left and let himself fall on the couch. He rubbed his temples and tried to regain the control of his shaking hands again. They never fought before, and it was stupid really, but Thomas was scared. Scared of losing one of the things that gave his life a meaning. Out of frustration, he threw a cushion across the room and hit a vase on the cupboard. The fragile object fell on the floor and burst in a thousand pieces. He groaned and picked it up as a leather bounded book caught his attention. It was hidden behind the vase. He picked it up and opened the front page. In a messy handwriting was his name written on the inside. He flickered through the book. It was filled with poetry, song lyrics, pictures and little notes. At first he was confused but then his brain put the pieces together and he had to sit down. Newt kept a journal. About him. Many love notes were scribbled down on the pages. There were hundreds of them. Thomas spent the next hours with crying and reading. After that he got up. He cleaned the floor and put the book back to his original place. Then he cooked dinner and waited. He waited until Newt came back. After a few more hours he was anxious. What if he left him? What if Newt will never come back? More than once he asked himself this question but he pushed it back on the back of his mind. Thomas almost gave up, but them he heard the front door open. The blonds head peeked around the corner. His eyes were puffy and his voice scratched as he asked quietly: “Tommy?” Thomas stormed forward and hugged his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry Newt! I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He hugged him back tightly and together they promised to never run away again._

**„I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight.**  
**I didn't mean to fall in love tonight.**  
**You're looking like you fell in love tonight.**  
**Could we pretend that we're in love?“**

Thomas pulls up in his drive way. He shuts down the engine and leans back for a moment. He looks over to his sleeping angel and smiles fondly. Then he gets out of the car, carries him inside and shuts the door. He laid him in their shared bed and undresses him. He neatly folds their clothes and finally puts the sheets over his body. Then he slips to Newt and snuggles up to him until a deep slumber overcomes him and lets him fall asleep with his love of his life’s back pressed to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
